Drabbles: Devon & Danziger
by untapdtreasure
Summary: A series of unconnected drabbles for Devon Adair, John Danziger, or the pairing of the two. It could also showcase True Danziger or Uly Adair.
1. Only Dreaming

Title: Only Dreaming  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Even if he could be the most pig-headed man she'd ever had the opportunity to verbally spar with. The thought alone put a smile on her face.  
A/N: Written for an 'eyelid kiss' prompt on tumblr.

Devon couldn't resist the urge to move closer to him in the small cave. They'd somehow managed to get twisted around and had ended up miles from their intended target. So they'd chosen to take refuge in the cave. And in true Danziger fashion, he'd fallen pretty much right to sleep, and she sat staring at the walls.

She imagined all kinds of creepy and crawling things moving around them, and finally, she had to just shut her mind off to that entirely. She had to remind herself that Danziger wouldn't have gone straight to sleep had he been worried about anything harming them.

So she relaxed. She liked having the big lug around. He made life a lot more interesting to say the least. Even if he could be the most pig-headed man she'd ever had the opportunity to verbally spar with. The thought alone put a smile on her face.

She shifted a bit, aiming to kiss the man on the cheek in a sort of silent thank you for everything when he shifted as well and her aim was off. Way off. She managed to kiss him right on his left eyelid, and she hadn't been the least bit surprised when his eyes flew open.

She replied cheekily, "Go back to sleep, John. You're only dreaming."


	2. Triage

Title: Triage  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: She'd never been so scared and angry all at once. And if he wasn't careful, he was about to be on the receiving end of something he wasn't prepared for.  
A/N: Written for a 'patching up a wound' prompt on tumblr.

Devon's hands were shaking as she pressed her torn shirt against the wound in his side. She avoided his eyes every time he tried to meet hers. She was scared to death, and that stunt he'd just pulled was about to be her undoing. She'd never been so scared and angry all at once. And if he wasn't careful, he was about to be on the receiving end of something he wasn't prepared for.

His hand covered hers and stilled her movements. He managed to find her eyes and hold them. The anger and terror he saw radiating from them simultaneously terrified him just a little. "Adair, I'm alright."

And with that she shook her head. "The hell you are. You're bleeding, and I'm not even sure I know how to patch you up properly. Those terrians aren't like any of the other terrians we've encountered, and you time and again are the one that reminds me of it, and then you go half cocked…"

"Now wait a minute, lady. Half cocked…" he interrupted.

She shut him down. "You shut your mouth, Danziger. Of all the shanking bull headed, arrogant, stupid…"

His hands were in her hair, tugging her mouth down to his in a heated kiss, and no matter how she struggled to push him away at first, she eventually melted into his kiss and returned it just as passionately.

When the kiss broke, she leaned her forehead against his and panted. "You scared the hell out of me, John."

He still had his hand tangled in her hair. The tips of his fingers massaging her scalp gently, trying to relax her. "Wish I could promise it won't happen again, but I can't, Devon. I am sorry. I truly am. But I'd do it again if it meant keepin' you safe."

"I know."


	3. Star Gazing

Title: Star Gazing  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: And they weren't sure they liked the idea of that, but they stole a shy glance at one another and soft smile.  
A/N: Written for an 'accidentally falling asleep together' prompt on tumblr.

The entire group had noticed how the stars were brighter this time of year and how there seemed to be a meteor shower taking place night after night. None of them had seen one planet side. Not even Bess. They had no idea how many nights this would happen, so most nights they all seemed to find a patch of ground and a blanket and lay out under the starts and watch it happen.

That particular night, Danziger and Devon found themselves the only two and one blanket. The kids had take the Danziger blanket up onto the hill, and they'd let them. So Devon spread the one she and Uly had been using the previous three nights and patted the ground next to her.

"Come on, John. There's plenty of room." She hadn't been surprised when he'd taken her up on her offer, but she was surprised with how much distance, or non-distance rather, that he'd put between them.

So they each laid back, and like all nights before, Devon wished she'd grabbed a pillow or something to lay her head on. She kept shifting, trying to find the right position, and finally grunted softly.

He chuckled and offered his arm out to her. "C'mon, Adair. I don't bite. True seems to like it. Maybe you will, too." And he smiled a bit as she settled into his side. Her back lay against his side, and her head lay away from him, but he could tell she relaxed almost instantly.

"Hey, John?"

"Hmm?" He glanced at her, but didn't make any move to shift his position.

"Do you miss station life?"

"Less and less everyday." He moved his hand up and underneath his head and let out a sigh. "What about you?"

"Not at all." Her voice was far away, relaxed to a degree he hadn't heard it in a long time. And it wasn't long before he heard her soft snoring beside him. His smile widened a bit, and he looked up as the sky became a wonderful light show.

Before either of them knew it, they were being shaken awake from the respective children. Both Uly and True didn't know what to make of them, but they cut their eyes at one another and smiled like they knew some secret that John and Devon weren't privy to. And they weren't sure they liked the idea of that, but they stole a shy glance at one another and soft smile.


	4. Hold Me Over Til Morning

Title: Hold Me Over Til Morning  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: She kept her footsteps light as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and kissed his cheek.  
A/N: Written for a 'Devon gives John a hug' prompt on tumblr.

Devon glanced around the campsite. Seeing no one other than him at the campfire, she headed toward him. She kept her footsteps light as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and kissed his cheek. "Finally got you alone."

He took her hand and pulled her around to sit on his knee. He spoke softly, "Too bad I can't take you to the tent and make an honest woman out of you." His hand slid up and under her shirt. His cool hand on her warm skin caused her to shiver.

She shifted, trying to get away from him. "John," she hissed, pushing his hand down just before he made contact with her breast. She swatted at him. "Behave. I came out here for a hug and a kiss goodnight."

He smirked. "Fine, Adair." He kissed her cheek and hugged her sweetly. "Now go on. Get some sleep. Plenty of work to do tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." She stood up and tugged at his hand. "Danziger, I want a real hug. One that'll keep me warm at night."

He stood and sat quietly, "Yes, ma'am." He pulled her close, feeling Devon's arms going tightly around him. "Sweet dreams, Dev." He kissed her forehead.


	5. Saving Her

Title: Saving Her  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: It was always Uly, Yale, John, or True. The group. Never her own personal safety.  
A/N: Written for an 'Unbind me' prompt on tumblr.

Devon was trembling all over. She'd been terrified before in her life, but it had never been about her own safety. It was always Uly, Yale, John, or True. The group. Never her own personal safety.

Until the group of penal colonists they'd run across on a scouting trip. They'd tried hard to keep their distance and go on about their business. She and John had known they couldn't run the risk of them following them back to camp, but she hadn't expected the plan to backfire.

The men had been able to sneak up on them and knocked John unconscious first, then she had been subdued after getting a good lick in with her first and the largest tree branch she could muster. One of them had even tried to kiss her after retorting, "Feisty, ain't she?" She bit his lip as hard as she could. That was the last thing she remembered before she'd been punched hard in the face. Her nose was swollen when she woke up. Her lip bloody.

The men were all laid out. John had knocked them all out cold. He was rushing toward where they had her tied to a tree and unbound her hands. He breathed, "My god, Devon…" He was pulling her up into his arms, cradling her across her back and under her knees.

She held on tight to him. "I thought I'd never see any of you ever again."

"Shh. I've got you." He felt her nuzzle down into his neck and held on a little tighter. He'd have to get her back to Julia as fast as possible, and then get the entire camp packed up and mobile before those two shanking assholes woke up.

He wanted to kill them. He should have killed them.. If they crossed his path again, he would.


	6. Drifting

Title: Drifting  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: She instantly felt the hole the tiny void left. Her body ached to be nearer to him, but she let him set the pace when the others could see.  
A/N: Written for a 'Tell me' prompt on tumblr.

Devon turned her head slowly, watching as John poked the fire with a stick. They had a bit of distance between them. She instantly felt the hole the tiny void left. Her body ached to be nearer to him, but she let him set the pace when the others could see. So far, it was working out perfectly. They still hadn't defined what they were, but it didn't matter. He held her at night, and that was more than she had ever hoped to have with him.

She scooted down off the log, letting her bottom hit the desert dirt. She stretched her bare toes toward the flames and warmed them. She smiled a bit as she thought about the nights previous to this one. They'd cuddled in bed, kissing, and touching, but they hadn't yet gone there yet.

"You know something, Danziger?"

He turned his head toward her, taking in her new position and wrinkling his nose with a smile and a chuckle. He stood up then and moved to sit behind her on the log where she'd vacated. He now had her between his legs and massaged the knot at the base of her spine.

"What's that?"

"Never had what we have before. I mean, I've been in relationships, but I've never let anyone get that close. I've never let anyone…touch me and hold me. Or kiss me like you kiss me." She felt him shift slightly, moving into the dirt with her and pull her back against his chest. His arms went tightly around her as his lips moved along her hair then finally came to rest at her ear.

"Think it could be love, Devon."


	7. Making Messes

Title: Making Messes  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: He caught her neck then in a light kiss then blew on it, making a noise against her skin.  
A/N: Written for a 'A Little Messy' prompt on tumblr.

Devon couldn't stop the giggle that slipped passed her lips as John tripped over the crates of spirulina. His long legs were just too much for him that night after taking a double shift and being up for twenty four hours straight. She slapped her hand over her mouth and gave a slight shrug when he glared at her. "What?" she teased.

"You know damn well what." He moved about his knees grabbing as many packages as he could at once and shoving it into the crate. He snorted softly as she fell down upon her knees to help him gather.

"C'mon, John. Laugh a little." She nudged his shoulder with her own and smirked at him. She made kisses face at him and finally planted a kiss to cheek.

He turned his head a bit and watched her. He smiled. "Suppose I could." He caught her neck then in a light kiss then blew on it, making a noise against her skin.

It was so unexpected that she shrieked out with laughter. She felt his hand going over her mouth as he tried to silence her and ended up knocking her over. He loomed over her as she smirked. "Well, John if you wanted to get frisky, you could have just asked." She pulled him down for a kiss.


	8. Can't Ask You to Stay

Title: Can't Ask You to Stay  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Just walking away. And her heart felt like it was never going to be whole again. She lifted her hand slowly, waving to the pair in the window as she stood up and pulled Uly into a tight hug.  
A/N: Written for a 'Break Me' prompt on tumblr.

Devon stood on the dock. Her tears barely restrained, but she couldn't ask them to stay. Not when their hearts were set on going. She just had to hold her head up and keep smiling through the tears.

She saw True's face through the ship's window. Her face was a mixture of sheer delight at going back to space, and complete heart break at leaving the land she'd grown to love.

Devon had to look away. She had to wipe her eyes and her nose on her sleeve and square her shoulders as she looked back toward the ship. This time it was Danziger's face she saw. And in his feelings mirrored that of True. And she just didn't understand.

This made her angry. Angry and hurt. And her knees buckled. She had to grab the sturdy railing to keep herself righted and shove her fist between her teeth to fight back a sob.

Then Uly's hand slipped into hers before wrapping his arms tight around her and buried his face into her stomach. "I don't understand, Mom. I thought they were happy here. I thought they wanted to…' He couldn't bring himself to say it out loud.

Devon squatted down then, taking both of Uly's hands and shaking the tension from both their bodies. "Space is their home like here is our home. Maybe someday we'll understand."

She gave one last look to the ship, and she knew she'd never understand. John had made her feel again. And she'd fallen in love with is kid, and damn him to hell. She'd fallen in love with the man himself, and now he was leaving.

Just walking away. And her heart felt like it was never going to be whole again. She lifted her hand slowly, waving to the pair in the window as she stood up and pulled Uly into a tight hug.

This was their choice. She could only hope that they were happy wherever they might end up.


	9. Working It Out

Title: Working It Out  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: T  
Summary: She watched as he placed his hands on his hips and glared right back. They were good at this. And good at making up.  
A/N: Written for a 'Shag Me' prompt on tumblr.

The day had been long. And strenuous. Not to mention that Danziger fought her at every turn today. Maybe she had been off her game and four times out of six he had been right, but it still got under her skin the way he challenged her. She'd been out the cryochamber for a month, and inside it for six.

New Pacifica had burst forth on this planet without her, and maybe she resented them for that, but she was glad the colony had a sturdy foundation. Hopeful that it wouldn't crumble around them when the colony ship came.

And they were finally alone. She glared at him and didn't say a word. She watched as he placed his hands on his hips and glared right back. They were good at this. And good at making up.

Or working it out.

"What?" he barked as he dropped the tool belt into the dirt at his feet. He took three steps and was on her, pinning her to the wall behind where she stood. The shell of the building was all that existed thus far, and he trusted that it was placed just right.

His knee was between her legs as he took another step, forcing her to step back as well and become flush with the unfinished wall. He bent easily, lifting her about the buttocks and pulled her up to his mouth. His kisses were rough and demanding.

And she loved every minute of it. Their clothing was a flurry as it was discarded here and there. She didn't know which end was up until he lifted her once again and sank into her with a loud grunt. His lips pressed hotly against her skin, avoiding her mouth.

They made love all kinds of ways. And Devon found it hard to pick a favorite, but in this moment, this was her favorite. Her arms went around his back, nails digging into his tender flesh. Her tongue moved along his neck, feeling the beads of his dog tag's chain against it making her all the more wet.

She gasped out, crying his name into the darkness. "John. Oh God. Don't…"

He slid his hand over her mouth, grunting into her ear. "You've barked enough orders for today, Adair. Can it." He thrust into her harder, making her quake to her very core. He could feel her trembling around him. "Yeah? Like that?" He still had his hand over her mouth. "Shank…"

His release was perfectly timed to hers. He knew better than to put her back on her feet right now. His hand slowly slid away from her mouth, kissing her jaw along the way. Right before he sought her mouth with his, he whispered, "I love you."


	10. No More Waiting

Title: No More Waiting  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: T  
Summary: Tired of waiting. Tired of desiring the one thing she couldn't freely have.  
A/N: Written for a 'Dominate Me' prompt on tumblr.

The road to New Pacifica had been paved with good times and bad, life and loss, and falling in love. She glanced around at Danziger as he sat beside her on the beach. The waves crashed against the shore, and the world was perfectly imperfect in her book.

And yet, he'd held off in taking her to bed. Even Julia and Alonzo wasted no time. And now Julia was four months along. And all John Danziger would do is hold her hand and kiss the top of her head and the occasional long kiss. And hold her all night long on the nights they were lucky enough to have a tent to themselves.

And he'd yet to make a move. He'd yet to give into her push to take things further. And shank! She was tired of it. Tired of waiting. Tired of desiring the one thing she couldn't freely have.

She shifted, moving onto her knees and pushed his knees down to the sand. His eyes were startled at her sudden movement, but he made no move to stop her. Her lips moved along his jaw and finally his mouth as she straddled him.

Upon straddling him, she made her intentions known. She ground hard against him, feeling him in his semi-hardened state and felt it start to grow. His hands moved to her hips to stop her. She grabbed his wrists, knowing full well that if he wanted to stop this, he could. He was bigger, stronger, but she pinned him back against the damp sand.

"Tired of waiting on you, John Danziger." She ground again, releasing one hand as she moved her free one between them and freed him from his pants. Her hand worked him over good before she ever managed to shimmy out of her own pants.

Her teeth and lips and tongue had already sealed several marks into his skin, and she grunted as she tried to push onto him. She wasn't as wet as she needed to be. Shank! How was even possible?!

There had been so much unresolved tension between them since landing on this rock, and she needed more lubrication to take him. He wasn't small or average by any means. He would fill her up and then some.

She demanded, "Touch me. Come on, John. Now." Her hand guided his, pressing it to her center an she arched into his hand. She managed to push the head of him inside her as he fingered her clit and made her legs shake.

She had her other hand in his hair, tugging hard at his curls. And in several quick bursts it was over. And Devon was seeing stars. She could feel him pull her into his body, holding her as she shook above him. Her hand still in his hair. She turned her face, burying it in his curls and breathed, "What the hell took us so long?"


	11. Let's Get This Sorted

Title: Let's Get This Sorted  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rated: PG  
Summary: Devon Adair had never been shy about going after what she wanted, and right now, she wanted him.  
A/N: Written for an accidental kiss prompt. Not sure it's really what the one that requested it wanted, but this is what happened.

It felt like electricity when their lips brushed together. She let out a whimper so low and feral that she wasn't even sure it had come from inside her. The kiss had been accidental in design, but it had been a long time coming.

Her hands moved to grip the front of his shirt to pull him forward. She once again pressed her mouth to his. Devon Adair had never been shy about going after what she wanted, and right now, she wanted him.

He shifted their bodies so that she came to rest astride him. His hands moved to her hips, arching up into her core. His mouth took hers almost desperately. He moved one hand up, tangling it into her chestnut locks of hair.

Her body came alive at his touch, at his lips on hers. "John," she breathed as their lips parted and his traveled along her jaw and to her throat where he felt him nip dangerously.

"Devon," he countered as her hands moved into his unruly curls and made them that much more untamed. "Christ, Devon…" He managed to pick her up, securing her legs around his waste and carried her toward his cot.

They were going to sort this out one way or another. And it might take all night. One thing that was absolutely certain in both of their minds was that this was a long time coming.


	12. Reassurance

Title: Reassurance  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rated: K+  
Summary: Her fingers found their familiar path through his curls and down to the nape of his neck. She'd kiss his forehead every night they found themselves like this.  
A/N: This was written for a nightmare prompt.

Devon was used to Danziger slipping into her tent at night. It had been like this since she'd been brought out of cryostasis. He had horrific nightmares about how everything had gone wrong and that she'd died. She was all too happy to reassure him that she was very much alive and well by wrapping him in her arms as his head came to rest on her chest to listen to the reassuring thump, thump, thump of her heart against her rib cage.

Her fingers found their familiar path through his curls and down to the nape of his neck. She'd kiss his forehead every night they found themselves like this. It was just as comforting for her as it was for him because she'd never tell him that the same nightmares that he'd been having, she had them too.

They'd pulled her from sleep the first time; gripped in fear and soaked in sweat. Then he'd been there. He'd dropped down beside her bed, eyes locked onto hers as he reached for her, and she'd granted him entrance into her bed. Her heart he'd been allowed entry into long ago.


	13. Once Upon a Dream

Title: Once Upon a Dream  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rated: K+  
Summary: His touch, his kisses, his eyes the way they looked at her. She was helpless against the desire to take him between her legs and deeper if he dared.  
A/N: This was written for a dream prompt.

_The way his hands were all over her were about to make her lose her mind. His touch, his kisses, his eyes the way they looked at her. She was helpless against the desire to take him between her legs and deeper if he dared. She felt the sweat trickle from his body and fall onto hers. It dampened her skin as it made it's own path along her bare skin. _

_Her breath was caught in her throat as he dipped his head between her pale thighs and latched onto the little nub he'd discovered there on a prior excursion. Her hips arched, thrusting wildly against his mouth. _

Devon woke, drenched in sweat and heart beating fast. Lightning lit up the sky outside her tent, and she fought the desire to cry out at the fact that it had been yet another dream. John Danziger couldn't just torture her in the waking hours, but now he'd taken to torturing her in her dreams as well.

She only wished that she'd stop waking up before the climax. There was an ache between her legs that she knew of only one way to quiet, but she didn't dare for fear that she'd wake her sleeping child on his cot just a few feet away. She flopped back against her pillow and let out a breath of sheer frustration.

_Damn it, John._


	14. Start Living Again

Title: Start Living Again  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rated: K+  
Summary: The action made her lean into him, almost as if she was trying to crawl into him. It was the only warmth that seemed to thaw her out since she'd been woken. For the first time since taking sick, she felt truly alive.  
A/N: This was written for a kiss sharing prompt.

Devon leaned in, pressing her lips softly to Danziger's cheek. He'd been a good friend to her (and more if she was being completely honest with herself) since she'd been woken and cured from her stint in cryostasis. She had thanked him over and over again, but that just didn't dare to seem enough as of late. Not that she'd thank him with her womanly wiles, but she'd be lying if she said that John Danziger didn't do something to her when he was near. It was almost like electricity.

She felt her own cheeks growing warm as her lips left his cheek. "I just wanted to, uh, thank you again." Then she felt his hand cover hers and the other one came to rest against her cheek. His warmth spread through her all the way down to toes making them tingle. She met his eyes just as their heads leaned in closer. This kiss wasn't on the cheek, and that thought alone made her heart skip a beat.

The action made her lean into him, almost as if she was trying to crawl into him. It was the only warmth that seemed to thaw her out since she'd been woken. For the first time since taking sick, she felt truly alive.

"Now stop thanking me, Adair, and start living." His voice was husky and gruff as their lips parted. He ran the pad of his thumb over her cheekbone as his lips curled into a grin.

She nodded, certain she could do that.


	15. Oblivion

Title: Oblivion  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rated: T  
Summary: The sweat slicked their bodies as their bodies collided over and over. Some thrusts gentle and loving, others were hot and hard.  
A/N: This was written for a lust prompt.

Their bodies melted together. Bare skin met bare skin. Lips, tongues, teeth. Her hands moved up into his hair, finally nestling deep in the unruly curls she has ached to do since almost their first meeting.

His mouth moved down her body. He sucked at her neck, marking her as his own. "Devon," he moaned as he let his lips, tongue, and teeth travel further south. He knew he wanted to taste and touch every inch of her glorious body.

She arched up as his mouth found her sweet little snatch. When his tongue moved over the little sensitive nub, her legs shook as her knees clamped tighter around his head. She felt his large hand moved to cover her breast and squeeze. "John, my God…"

He teased her mercilessly until she came undone beneath him. Kissing his way back up to her mouth, he slid inside her so deep. His toes dug into the cot to get better leverage as he started the push and pull inside her. He laced his fingers through hers, pushing her hand above her head. He didn't dare dislodge the fingers she'd threaded back through his hair.

The sweat slicked their bodies as their bodies collided over and over. Some thrusts gentle and loving, others were hot and hard. They never could keep the pace slow for long before their passion took control. It wasn't long before she was coming undone beneath him once again, and this time she took him with her as they soared into oblivion.


	16. Scars

Title: Scars  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Her breath caught in her throat as his fingers moved around her wrist, stilling her hand.  
A/N: This is written for a 'scars' prompt.

Devon's fingers moved over the faded scar along his side. Her eyes were closed. She knew this scar by heart. She had helped give it to him with the aid of the Zedd. Her breath caught in her throat as his fingers moved around her wrist, stilling her hand.

She looked up at him. Her eyes were hooded as they locked on his. She shifted, meeting him half way for a soft kiss. His lips lingered along hers before he pulled back, placing his hand on her cheek.

"You saved my life. I'm actually fond of that scar." He kissed her nose before he kissed her mouth tenderly. "Did I ever give you a proper thank you?"

She smirked. "Now that I think about it, I don't think that you did."

He rolled her onto her back, kissing her jaw then her throat. "Then let's fix that."


	17. Let It Snow

Title: Let It Snow  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: She did not know how much more she could take, but she tried not to let it show when the kids were so excited to make snow forts and snowmen and have snowball fights.  
A/N: This is written for a 'snow' prompt.

Devon Adair was sick to death of the cold and snow. She did not know how much more she could take, but she tried not to let it show when the kids were so excited to make snow forts and snowmen and have snowball fights.

She was minding her own business, trying to think of something to do that would put food in their stomachs when a snowball whizzed by her head. She looked up, unable to keep the frown off her face as she looked for the culprit. She half expected to see the younger of the Danzigers, but to her surprise it was the oldest of the two.

"John Danziger!" she admonished as her hands fell to her hips. "So help me…"

Thwack! The snowball hit her right in her gut, knocking the wind out of her. She doubled over, giving a slight moan.

"It's not nice to make threats, Adair…" John teased as he readied another snowball.

She bent, scooping up as much as her gloved hands would allow and patted it into a lopsided ball before launching it. It hit him square in the face. "What's that you were saying?"


	18. Small Edens

Title: Small Edens  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: He smirked then, thinking of all the things he'd like to do to her while taking full advantage of all its uses.  
A/N: this was written for a 'shared secret' prompt.

Devon took a hold of his hand, pulling him out of camp with her. She smirked as he asked where they were going. "You'll find out. Just be patient. Found something on the grid search me and Alonzo did yesterday. I think you'll like it." At least, she hoped he did. She had planned on telling the whole crew, but not before her and Danziger made full use of it just the two of them.

She stopped before they exited the clearing. "I'm going to tell the others, but thought we could maybe indulge." It wasn't often that either of them put their own needs and desires above that of the crew, and especially that of their children.

John loosened his hold on her hand and slipped it around her waist. "Alright, Adair. You have me curious."

"Close your eyes," she insisted softly, reaching up to put one hand over his baby blues.

"Devon," he started to protest, but then thought better of it. He knew she wouldn't be wasting his time so he indulged her. "Alright. They're closed. Out with it."

She took him again by the hand and lead him another twenty feet. She looked up at him. "Okay. Now open them."

When he opened his eyes, they were standing on the shore of a pond. His head swiveled to look at her. "You sly devil, you! No wonder you were so happy when you checked in last night." He smirked then, thinking of all the things he'd like to do to her while taking full advantage of all its uses. "I like the way your mind works." He pulled her in close, slightly lifting her off her feet as their lips met in a teasing kiss.


	19. Comfort

Title: Comfort  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Whatever illness that had swept through New Pacifica had taken its toll on her lover, and all she could do was hold him and try to comfort him as his body finished fighting it off.  
A/N: this was written for a 'comfort me' prompt.

Devon curled her body around his. Whatever illness that had swept through New Pacifica had taken its toll on her lover, and all she could do was hold him and try to comfort him as his body finished fighting it off. Julia had done all she could.

What surprised her the most was that he'd let her and hadn't put up a fight. Well, not much of one. She sighed softly, stroking his hair and offering softly, "Is there anything you need, John? Water? Anything?"

He shifted slowly, turning so he could rest his head against her stomach and held her to him. He shook his head. "You're doing it already."

She leaned down, pressing her lips to the top of his head. "Well, you just try and sleep. That seems to be the best cure for whatever this is."

He smirked as he kept his eyes closed. "Yes, ma'am."


	20. Bed Rest

Title: Bed Rest  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Here there was plenty to do, but the whole crew had supported Julia's orders of no work. And they'd held Devon to it.  
A/N: this was written for a prompt on tumblr.

Devon's frown deepened. She hated being on bed rest even more now that they were on Planet G889 than she ever had on the Space Stations. Here there was plenty to do, but the whole crew had supported Julia's orders of no work. And they'd held Devon to it.

The tent flap raised and in stepped John Danziger. She whined, "I'm sick of being useless."

He gave a soft snort. "You think mending and getting one hundred percent is useless? Listen, Adair. You almost died. I think a week or two with no heavy lifting is a small price to pay for your life. Now quite belly aching and take your lumps."

She couldn't help herself as her tongue peeked out at him and then a pout replaced her frown. "Fine."

He chuckled softly. "Would it make you feel better if I allowed you to keep me company while I work on the Transrover?"

Her eyes lit up. "You'd do that?"

"I missed you always second guessing me," he said with a wink as he grabbed her blanket and then scooped her up and headed outside.

Truth was, he had just missed her. And he didn't mind her nagging. Well, maybe a little, but it would be a welcome distraction right now. They'd been three months without it, and that was long enough.


	21. Not Alone Anymore

Title: Not Alone Anymore  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: His free hand slid over and covered her slightly rounded middle.  
A/N: this was written for a prompt on tumblr.

Devon took a shaky breath. "You can't protect me." Her hand slid over his, squeezing it gently. She met his eyes. "John, I know that's your first instinct, but I'm capable of this and more."

He let out a frustrated breath. "I know you're capable. It's not about that." And he knew she knew that.

His free hand slid over and covered her slightly rounded middle. He held her gaze. "But it is not just you anymore."

She sighed, knowing full well what was at stake. "I won't take any unnecessary risks, John."

He leaned in, capturing her mouth in a kiss. "You know I can't say no to you, right?"

She smiled. "You won't regret it. I promise."


	22. Too Long

Title: Too Long

Author: untapdtreasure

Rating: T

Summary: Her mouth pressed hotly against his exposed skin.

A/N: this was written for an 'undress me' prompt.

Devon pushed at his shirt, wanting nothing more than to rid him of it. Her mouth pressed hotly against his exposed skin. She couldn't help herself. It has been too long since they'd been alone.

He helped her tug off his shirt and tossed it to the side. His hands pulled at her shirt, pulling it over her head. "Devon," he breathed as he brought her mouth to his.

She moaned as he reached to undo her pants, pushing them down over her hips and taking her panties with them. Her hand undid his belt, shoving them down to his ankles.

In a matter of seconds, he had her lifted onto the table in the corner of their tent. He was between her legs, pressing deep and hard inside her. His mouth everywhere, unable to keep his hands off of her.

Her climax washed over her without warning, causing her to clench around him. And he gasped as he held her tightly to him. He gave a final thrust, joining her in oblivion.

"Shank," he growled as he buried his face against her throat. Never again would they neglect one another. This had been a long time coming.

"I agree," she purred as she stroked his sweaty curls.


	23. Her Hero

Title: Her Hero

Author: untapdtreasure

Rating: K+

Summary: Her head was swimming, making her unsteady on her feet.

A/N: this was written for a prompt on tumblr.

Devon couldn't seem to focus on the task at hand. Her head was swimming, making her unsteady on her feet. She'd been lucky enough to be alone for most of the morning so no one had noticed that she was off her game.

She had just put her head in her hands when she heard him enter. She frowned. "What is it, Danziger?"

He approached, instantly sensing something was wrong. Her voice sounded so deflated. He reached out, pressing a hand to her forehead and pulled back almost instantly. "You're burning up!"

"Would you please stop shouting?" she begged as she tried, and failed, to stand up.

He caught her, scooping her up into his arms. "I'm getting you to the doc."

She knew better than to argue with him and instead allowed herself to rest against him. "Th-Thank you," she spoke softly as her head lay against his shoulder.


	24. Attraction

Title: Attraction

Author: untapdtreasure

Rating: K+

Summary: They had been going around and around this for weeks now fighting their mutual attraction.

A/N: this was written for a prompt on tumblr.

They had been going around and around this for weeks now fighting their mutual attraction. The crew had become fed up with them ages ago, and now her obsession was watching his mouth move any time that he dared to argue with her. Which was often.

Devon placed her hands on her hips. She challenged, "You don't have the guts to kiss me." Her lips quirked into a smirk, falling away as he took three strides and now stood in front of her. She hadn't expected him to rise to the bait, and now that it seemed he was doing exactly that, her heart leaped into her throat.

"That so, Adair?" His hand came up to grasp the back of her neck and draw her forward and up as his mouth fell onto hers. He parted his lips, moaning into her mouth. He'd ached to do this for so long. Even if most of the time, it had just been to shut her up.

Her hands moved from her hips to his chest and then around his neck as the kiss deepened. Her fingers tangled in his hair as her body melted against his. Her toes curled as their mouths parted. "John," she breathed.

He smiled down at her before kissing her mouth again. This time, he did it chastely. Now that he'd tasted her, he doubted he would ever be able to get enough.


	25. Out of Commission

Title: Out of Commission  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Devon frowned at the sight of a more disheveled than usual Danziger as he approached the Rail they were both to ride in.  
A/N: this was written for a prompt on tumblr.

Devon frowned at the sight of a more disheveled than usual Danziger as he approached the Rail they were both to ride in. Her being the co-pilot, of course. She laid a hand on his arm. "You look like crap, John. You feel okay?"

"I didn't get much sleep last night." He sighed, scrubbing a hand down his face before meeting her eyes. "Think I'm coming down with whatever Banes has." Not that this was easy for him to admit.

She took his arm, leading him to where Julia was packing up the rest of her gear last minute. "Julia, think we have another patient."

Julia took one look at him and nodded. "Alright. I have confined Banes to the back of the Rover. Looks like you'll be joining him." She put up her hand when he opened his mouth to protest. "I'm the doctor, and what I say goes. Now go on. I will bring some meds in a few minutes."

Devon took control then, steering him in the direction of his doctor imposed temporary banishment. "Just do as she tells you, and you'll be back to driving us in no time. Rest, John. I promise to take good care of the Dunerail."

He grumbled the entire time that he was getting into the back of the Rover. He seated himself and then met her eyes. "Can you look after True?"

"That goes without asking. Now get better." She gave him one last smile before she headed toward the front of their convoy to begin the day as if nothing had happened.


	26. Per Chance

Title: Per Chance  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: It was on account of this that she hadn't been paying attention and had rounded the corner only to collide with a hulking frame of something solid.  
A/N: this was written for a prompt on tumblr.

Devon Adair had just left the medical suite. She'd gone in for a check-up after some pretty intense symptoms had ravaged her small frame. The diagnosis-she was seven weeks pregnant. And while she had suspected, the confirmation had still taken her by surprise.

It was on account of this that she hadn't been paying attention and had rounded the corner only to collide with a hulking frame of something solid.

"Oh…" She stumbled backwards only to be caught by the same hulking frame even though he already had his hands full of a small child she figured couldn't be much more than one.

"Excuse me. Sorry. Didn't see you there…" He made sure she was steady on her feet before he released her elbow. He had been overly concerned because True, his baby daughter, had woken with the sniffles, and even though he didn't have the money- not really anyway, he had been rushing her to the doctor to get it checked out.

"No. No. It was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was walking." She smiled at the baby as it wrinkled it's nose at her and sort of waved. "Well, hello there, sweetheart."

The man looked passed her. "No harm done. Please excuse us. We have an appointment to keep." And they were already running late. "Wave bye to the nice lady, True." He watched as his daughter put her thumb into her mouth instead. He stepped around her.

Devon nodded. "Bye, True." She turned, watching the young father and the girl disappear into the medical suite that she'd just left. That would soon be her life. Rushing to the doctor at every little unknown. She touched her stomach and smiled, relaxing for the first time all morning. She could do this. In fact, she started to get excited at the prospect of being a Mom.


	27. Early to Rise

Title: Early to Rise  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: T  
Summary: He didn't want her to stop, and so she hadn't. He moaned again. Only this time, he tugged her head back and dipped his head to catch her mouth in a hot, wet kiss.  
A/N: This was written for a prompt on tumblr.

The bed was soft, and his body was warm. She snuggled down under the blankets further and pressed her body more fully to his. Her hand moved up his back, holding him to her. "They'll do without us just fine for a day." She peppered tiny kisses along his chest, smirking as his nipple pebbled under the flick of her tongue. She couldn't resist the urge to suckle at it teasingly.

John moaned then, moving his large hand to cradle the back of her head and hold her mouth right where it was. He didn't want her to stop, and so she hadn't. He moaned again. Only this time, he tugged her head back and dipped his head to catch her mouth in a hot, wet kiss.

With a gently shove, she had pushed him to his back and had straddled him. He had already been rock hard so shifting slightly, she had been able to take him deep inside her with one fluid motion. She gasped as he thrust upwards, and she took all of him. Her nails dug into the flesh of his shoulders as she let her head fall back.

The pace they managed to find was that of a quick, frantic love making as they were both certain they'd be interrupted by a knock on the door at any moment. She reached her climax only seconds after he pressed the pad of his thumb between her legs and gave her the right amount of friction.

He followed right after her, pulling her down roughly to kiss her mouth. Their foreheads pressed into one another as their breathing started to return to normal. It was only a matter of moments that a knock sounded on the door. He smiled up at her. "Somebody has perfect timing." He kissed her mouth chastely. "Just a minute," he called to their early morning visitor, knowing it was either Uly or True. Likely to be the former rather than the latter as True would likely sleep until he roused her into waking.

She rolled off of him and pulled the covers up to her chin as he worked at getting his pants on. She smirked as his bare ass disappeared underneath the material, and he zipped and fastened his pants. "Can't we just stay home today?"


	28. Baby Mine

Title: Baby Mine  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: She gently stroked her tiny cheek and couldn't help but smile down at their newborn daughter. It had only been three days since she'd made her way into the world, and already Devon couldn't imagine life without her.  
A/N: This was written for a prompt on tumblr.

Devon's sleep mussed hair hung in her eyes as she managed to settle the hungry infant to her breast. She gently stroked her tiny cheek and couldn't help but smile down at their newborn daughter. It had only been three days since she'd made her way into the world, and already Devon couldn't imagine life without her. She rocked the chair gently as their daughter began to suckle her middle of the night meal.

She let her head all back onto the back of the chair as she softly hummed the same lullaby that she'd sang to Uly back on the stations when he had trouble sleeping. She rubbed the baby's back as gently as she could as she ate almost greedily. Something she had no doubt gotten from her father's side of the gene pool.

She could feel eyes on her as she lifted her head and met the beautiful oceanic blue eyes of her husband. "It's not polite to stare," she teased him. Her voice was sleep filled and almost incoherent. She moved her hand to her mouth to stifle a yawn.

He moved into the room. As he knelt down in front of both of them, he kissed the baby's head first then Devon's lips softly. "You're so cute when you're sleepy."

She couldn't help but smile. "I am just so happy that she's finally here. And healthy." She didn't know what kind of true blessing that was until Julia had given her the clean bill of health. Uly's illness had terrified her, and she had been worried the entire pregnancy that something else would go wrong.

He cupped Devon's cheek and kissed her once more before turning his full attention to the baby in her arms. "Me, too, sweetheart. Me too."


	29. Don't Spoil Your Supper

Title: Don't Spoil Your Supper  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: It wasn't often that Devon finished work and beat him and the kids home.  
A/N: This was written for a prompt on tumblr.

"Welcome home," Devon called from their newly built kitchen. "I made you dinner!" She wiped her hands on her pants to dry them and moved toward the front door. "I hope you're hungry."

Danziger didn't want to openly groan as he thought about the last time that Devon had made them dinner. It had been edible, but only barely. He didn't smell anything burning so that was hopefully a good sign. He smiled when she came into view. "And to what do I owe the pleasure?" It wasn't often that Devon finished work and beat him and the kids home.

"No special reason. I just wanted to do something nice for you because you're always taking care of Uly and me." She moved up onto tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. "Besides, the kids are staying with Bess. Morgan's on that overnight with Alonzo, and she didn't want to be alone all night with the baby."

A wicked gleam shown in his eyes then. "So you mean I can have dessert before supper if I wanted?" He chuckled softly as her cheeks stained a deep crimson color. He'd take that a yes. He bent then, putting her over his shoulder in a firemen carry and headed toward their bedroom. He smacked her rear end playfully as he pushed open their bedroom door. "Never could quite wait for dessert when I was a kid. Now I don't have to."


	30. Frustrations

Title: Frustrations  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Her lips drew into a tight line as she tapped her foot impatiently.

Devon rolled her eyes as she watched Danziger disappear once more beneath the undercarriage of the dunerail. Her lips drew into a tight line as she tapped her foot impatiently. "Danziger, did you even hear me?"

He grunted and let out a loud curse word as the wrench slipped, and he banged his knuckles. He rolled his eyes. "Could you repeat that?"

She stamped her foot in frustration. "John, you're-you're-shank." She turned on her heels and stomped off toward the navigation tent.


	31. Seeking Serenity

Title: Seeking Serenity  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: She'd hoped that coming to this planet would make life easier on her son, that it would make his quality of life better. Only so far, it hadn't seemed to work.  
A/N: written for the prompt 'serenity' on tumblr.

Devon placed a soft kiss to Uly's head. He had finally fallen asleep after a horrible night of barely being able to breathe. She'd hoped that coming to this planet would make life easier on her son, that it would make his quality of life better. Only so far, it hadn't seemed to work.

Her hand moved through his curls as she stroked his head, trying to ease the discomfort in the only way in which she could, and that was by just letting him know she was there.

Serenity was far and few moments between. Her eyes misted with unshed tears as she buried her face against her knees and silently prayed for any kind of peace the world could bring to her child. She couldn't bear to see him suffer any longer.


	32. Together

Title: Together  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: The sounds of the ocean almost drown out any and all thought he had in his head.  
A/N: written for the prompt 'without' on tumblr.

Danziger sat down beside her as she sat in the sand. The sounds of the ocean almost drown out any and all thought he had in his head. His arm moved around her shoulders, pulling her into his side. He placed a kiss to her temple. "How's it going?"

Devon's eyes closed as her arms moved around his back and torso. She melted into him. Even though it had only been a few ours since their last embrace, it felt like a lifetime. "I'm glad finally be here. No more trekking across the land. Hopefully, we can build a life here. Without having to worry that around every corner is another danger."

She lifted her face to him and relaxed even more as their lips met in a soft kiss. She deepened it by sliding her tongue deep into his mouth. As she gripped his shirt, she allowed him to lower her onto the sand.

His mouth pulled from hers slowly, pressing kisses along her jaw. "We'll face whatever danger comes our way. Together."

Her hand moved up into his hair, tugging gently. "Together."


End file.
